De vuelta 2
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Arthur a vuelto a la vida, una vida sin reponsabilidades de ser un rey en donde todo es nuevo para él, todo excepto Merlin, para su suerte el mago siempre es una constante en su vida. ArthurxMerlin (Continuación de De vuelta)
1. Merlin

**Hola, este fic es la continuación de De vuelta (por si el título no les dio una idea jajajaja)** **yesy alvarado (no puedo escribir tu nick, la página lo borra)** **danaesirianneblack me pidieron que lo continuara (muchas gracias) y MyMindPalace221b me sugirió un extra, a las tres gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Bueno, el fic será elaborado por viñetas, tres por capítulo, unas serán "serias" otras "divertidas" espero que sean de su agrado, prácticamente todas son autoconclusivas pero guardan relación entre ellas**

 **Merlin no me pertenece y escribo sin fines de lucro, el arte por el arte, o algo así era...**

Merlin salía a menudo. El primer mes de su vuelta Arthur la había pasado encerrado en el apartamento, el viaje que hicieron del lago a la ciudad, donde el pelinegro vivía, lo dejó con suficiente del siglo XXI para un buen tiempo, por lo que ahora todo su mundo constaba del apartamento que estaba habitado sólo por Merlin y él, eso, lejos de molestarle, le parecía un gran motivo de felicidad en su vida. Debido a que Merlin era el único acompañante de su (no tan extenso) mundo, Arthur optó por volverse un experto en él.

Sí bien era cierto que el viejo Merlin era la persona que mejor creía conocer en el pasado, el joven con quien ahora compartía piso no era la misma persona, es decir, había necesitado morir para aceptar que tenía magia y era aceptar, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo una parte de él siempre lo supo, primero decidió negarlo ya que la magia era el enemigo y Merlin era su más querido amigo y después… suspiró (lo estaba haciendo más en ese último mes que en la mayor parte de su vida pasada).

−¿Estás enamorado? –Merlin había entrado al piso con las bolsas del super, palabra que para Arthur no tenía ningún significado, pero Merlin usaba a menudo.

−¡¿Cómo?! –su pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y su reacción había logrado un sonrisita en el mago.

−En este tiempo se dice cuando suspiras mucho se debe a que estás enamorado.

−Creo que en nuestra época ya se usaba.

−A pasado tiempo –un gesto de tristeza apareció en el rostro del mago− me es difícil recordar cosas como esas.

Esa reacción de Merlin le había sentado mal al rubio.

−Pero recuerdas a todos…

Merlin trató de sonreír, al no lograrlo se dirigió a la cocina a guardar las cosas, el antiguo rey de Camelot podía jurar que vio lágrimas humedecer los ojos de su amigo. Arthur se dirigió a una ventana que daba a la calle, era obvio que Merlin necesitaba tiempo a solas.

···

Desde que había llegado el rubio no había visto usar, ni una sola vez, magia a Merlin. Arthur pasaba cierta parte de su tiempo viendo televisión, había decidido no pensar en cómo funcionaba (ya que sólo le había dado dolores de cabeza oír la explicación del pelinegro) y dedicarse a disfrutar lo que veía, o lo poco que lograba entender, había encontrado un programa de magia, un sujeto capaz de caminar por el agua

−Pensé que habías dicho que no había magia –le reclamó a Merlin que estaba sentado frente a su ¿laptop? seguía sin estar seguro que hacía realmente eso, su compañero lo usaba para trabajar pero no logró entender cómo trabajaba con eso.

Merlin sólo volteó a verlo enarcando una ceja, lucía realmente ofendido.

−Eso no es magia, son solo ilusiones –le comentó en un tono frío.

−¡Vamos!, está caminando por el agua, es claro que es magia.

Para Arthur era claro que Merlin se encontraba celoso, ese mago ganaba dinero y salía en la tele, su mago estaba sentado frente a la computadora… haciendo sabrá dios qué.

−¿Es en vivo?

−¿Cómo?

−¿Dijeron que el programa era en vivo?

−Creo que sí.

Los ojos de Merlin se volvieron dorados como oro mientras murmuraba algo, Arthur lo había visto antes, hace siglos o un mes, según la perspectiva con que se mirara, en la televisión comenzó a hacer aire y amenazantes nubes de tormenta aparecieron en el cielo y en unos segundo una fuerte tormenta se desató, volviendo locos a la mayoría de la televisión y haciendo que el mago perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo, demostrando que se encontraba sobre una superficie transparente, invisible en el agua.

−Eso es magia –en el rostro de Merlin dibujó su tonta sonrisa orgullosa, volviendo a la computadora visiblemente de buen humor.

La verdadera magia era ver la sonrisa alegre en el rostro de Merlin, una vez más Arthur suspiro, esta vez de alivio.

···

Una vez a la semana Merlin tardaba más de lo común en salir a comprar el desayuno. Si bien era cierto que Arthur había aprendido que la comida podía conservarse más tiempo que en el pasado, a Merlin le gustaba comer pan recién hecho todas las mañanas. El pelinegro no explicaba a donde se dirigía pero todo el día se la pasaba de buen humor. Cuando llegó el día Arthur decidió acompañarlo, quizá la palabra correcta sería perseguirlo, ya que sí le decía que iría con él seguro sólo compraría su pan en el lugar de siempre.

Merlin se despidió, saliendo a la calle, Arthur se puso sus tenis metiendo las agujetas dentro, se había rendido con eso de amarrarlas, ¿cuál era el objetivo sí igual tendría que quitárselos al volver? Reviso que su ropa estuviera en su sitio, ya que no quería ser visto en la calle como un tonto que no era capaz de vestirse por sí mismo (Merlin sólo necesitó ayudarlo una semana).

Arthur no contó con la cantidad de gente en la calle, se sentía desnudo sin cargar su espada con él, el mago la había colocado sobre la chimenea, diciéndole que prefería que pasara por un adorno a terminar ambos en la cárcel, así que la mítica y poderosa Excalibur había quedado como un mueble más de la habitación y el rey de Camelot tendría que enfrentarse a hordas de gente sin un arma.

Para su suerte Merlin era alto, y al parecer en ese tiempo no sólo a él le parecía atractivo (cosa que negaría totalmente si el mago se lo preguntara), por lo que no le fue difícil preguntar a algunas chicas que no tardaron en señalarle el camino que el mago había seguido, después de correr un poco, chocar otro, logró ver a Merlin a la distancia.

Llevaba siguiéndolo media hora cuando se dio por vencido, posiblemente Merlin lo había notado y sólo caminaba sin rumbo para vengarse, al verlo detenerse en la esquina lo alcanzó, dando una palmada en su hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando lo vio notó que no sabía que lo seguía.

−¡Arthur!, ¿saliste? Te he insistido que salieras por semanas, ¿cómo es que…? – de repente el gesto sorprendido del pelinegro cambio por uno de preocupación− vamos a otro lado…

Merlin lo sujetó del brazo, jalándolo para llevárselo de ahí.

−Te he seguido por… −comenzó a reclamar Arthur.

−¡Merlin! –un joven castaño se acercó a ellos.

−Es… −la presión en el brazo del rubio lo hizo callar.

−Te vi cuando me dirigía a la tienda –le ofreció una bolsa de papel, Arthur la identificó como de la panadería− quedaban pocos de tus favoritos.

El joven se sorprendió al notar que el pelinegro sujetaba al rey.

−Lo siento, no sabía que estabas acompañado, es la primera vez que te veo con alguien.

−Él es Arthur –Merlin realmente parecía no saber cómo actuar.

El castaño rió.

−Arthur y Merlin, mi nombre es… −el teléfono sonó antes de que terminara de presentarse.

−Contesta, tenemos que irnos –el mago tomó la bolsa, jalando a Arthur se marchó a prisa de ahí.

−Estoy bastante seguro que incluso en esta época eso es de mala educación –Arthur sobaba su brazo, Merlin lo había sujetado con bastante fuerza.

−No quería que lo vieras.

−¿Por qué no? Era Lancelot, no me conocía, él…

−Se llama Isaac en esta época –Merlin se veía aliviado− no quería que lo vieras porque pensé que me dirías que no se parecía a él.

−Pero es idéntico, él… −Arthur calló, mordió su labio antes de continuar− ¿no los recuerdas?

−Lo hago, pero cada vez menos con el pasar del tiempo, Gaius, Gweine, Gwen, los demás, tengo miedo de que un día los vaya a olvidar para siempre –Merlin abrazó el pan contra su pecho, como si necesitara algo que lo sujetara a ese mundo− Incluso Lancelot, la primera vez que vi a Isaac me preguntaba de dónde lo conocía, incluso una vez que sabía que me recordaba a Lancelot dudé que se pareciera a él.

−Pero era Lancelot… Además, me recordaste a mí ¿no es verdad? He notado que recuerdas todo sobre mí claramente.

Merlin lo pensó un instante.

−Parece ser que tú eres un caso especial, aunque pasaron tantos siglos recuerdo todo lo relacionado contigo a la perfección.

Arthur sonrió, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Merlin caminando rumbo a casa. Nunca imaginó que ser un "caso especial" se sentiría tan bien.

 **Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, espero tener oportunidad de escribir pronto algo más de ellos, besos y abrazos de mi parte**


	2. Entre sueños y comida

**Un nuevo capítulo de la historia, gracias a los que han leído, gracias especialmente a danaesirianneblack, yusefan halackti fanny alejo y MyMindPalace221b por el comentario (los comentarios alegran mi vida)**

 **Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo escribiendo este fic debido a que Merlin y Arthur han sido de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **Bueno este capítulo es menos serio que el anterior, si se puede considerar serio el anterior, los comentarios entre parentesis no son interrupciones mías, sino que son parte de la misma historia y en alguno casos comentarios de Arthur.**

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **En mi país conocemos como aire acondicionado al que enfría, me parece que también le llaman clima o enfriador, no sé si se le llame distinto en otros lugares**

 **Mi microondas trabaja de la siguiente manera, cuando lo conectas aparece el reloj, en ese momento te da dos opciones, reseteas e ignoras o pones la hora, pero hasta que haces cualquiera de esas dos cosas no te deja marcar el tiempo. No estoy segura si todos funcionan igual, de no ser así han aprendido algo nuevo de mi microondas (No es un comentario tan random como parece, lo prometo)**

 **Merlin pertenece a sus respectivos autores, con quienes me encuentro muy agradecida por hacerme pasar tantas horas entretenida**

Arthur aprendió algo bastante divertido. El calor no había hecho más que aumentar, por lo que Merlin terminó comprando un aire acondicionado, aunque su excusa era que nunca había estado tan fuerte el calor hasta para Arthur quedó claro que lo hizo por él. Merlin había vivido en muchos lugares (cosa que Arthur supo gracias a distintos objetos que encontró en la habitación del mago, pero eso era otra historia), era obvio que el calor no era un problema para él. Además de eso se empeñó en que el rubio aprendiera como usarlo.

−Lo mejor será que lo pongas a la temperatura que lo sientas más cómodo –le había dicho una vez que aprendió a dominarlo.

Claro que el dominarlo más que ser una alegría fue motivo de molestia para Arthur, ya que Merlin lo había festejado como si fuera un enorme logro, cuando sólo constaba en apretar tres botones: 1) encendido/apagado, 2)más frío 3)menos frío, ese festejo le había dado a entender que Merlin lo tenía como un estúpido (aunque si hacía memoria creía recordar que incluso se lo había dicho más de alguna vez).

Así que la primera noche su venganza fue aumentar el frío lo suficiente para molestar un poco al mago que dormía solo en bóxer (Arthur sólo tenía problema con el nombre, que el tamaño de la pieza iba bastante bien para él). Y fue ahí donde encontró bastante interesante ser capaz de tener el control del clima ¿qué de bueno tenía elegir si hacía más frío o menos frío? El aprender que a Merlin no le caía muy bien el frío, pero lejos de despertarlo, en sueños buscaba la fuente de calor más cercana, que en una cama en la que sólo dormían dos, ésta era el rey de Camelot.

Esa primera noche casi le da algo cuando Merlin lo rodeó con sus brazos acomodando su cabeza en su hombro y subiendo una pierna en él. Arthur no durmió y, para su suerte, Merlin aflojó un poco su agarre lo que le permitió tomar el control y subir la temperatura, por lo que el mago terminó apartándose.

Pensó en eso todo el día (incluso cuando quedó dormido en el sofá). Y su conclusión final fue que lo volvería a hacer, ¿a quién engañaba? Había disfrutado eso. Así que en cuando Merlin quedó dormido sacó el control bajo su almohada y bajo la temperatura. Sucedió lo mismo, Merlin acabó abrazándolo y Arthur pasó otra noche en vela sin moverse un centímetro.

−¿Estás enfermo? –la fresca mano de Merlin en su frente lo tomó por sorpresa un día al despertar de su siesta en el sofá.

−¿Por qué?

−Tienes varios días durmiendo en el sofá por la tarde.

−Estoy bien – el rubio ni se molestó en apartar la mano.

Se sentía ligeramente culpable por preocupar a Merlin y otro poco ligeramente culpable por subir la temperatura en la noche, pero esos ligeramente culpables terminaban opacados con la calidez del cuerpo de Melin y con la sensación de que eso era algo que él normalmente no haría, (pero vamos, ¿quién se enteraría? Era claro que Merlin no y a él no le importaba actuar diferente cuando lo estaba pasando TAN bien)

Aunque lo que no tomó en cuenta era que las siestas de un par de horas por la tarde no eran suficientes para su descanso, por lo que terminó quedándose dormido cuando el frío estaba fuerte y el mago seguía en sus brazos.

Lo que lo despertó en la mañana fue un escándalo que lo sacó de un salto de la cama, ya que tal alboroto normalmente significaba que el castillo estaba bajo ataque y no, como en esa ocasión, que Merlin se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

−¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Arthur entre risas.

−Su-sucedió qué… –el mago estaba completamente rojo y parecía estar al borde de un divertido ataque de histeria, ante la mirada de Arthur guardo silencio.

Para el rey era claro lo que había sucedido, Merlin había despertado en sus brazos (para suerte del joven Pendragon al pelinegro no se le ocurrió que él tendría algo que ver) y por la sorpresa había acabado en el suelo. Arthur había aprendido lo divertido que era el rostro completamente avergonzado de Merlin y lo encantadora que le resultaba su cara de pena, lo único que realmente lamentaba era no haberlo visto caer.

−Hace frío ¿no? –comentó Merlin sin atreverse a verlo al rostro.

…

Arthur vs la tecnología, primer round.

−¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

−Lo estaré.

−La comida está en el refrigerador.

−Lo dijiste anoche –Arthur ocultó la cabeza en la almohada.

−¿No olvidaras nada?

−Demonios, Merlin, incluso sigue oscuro, lárgate y déjame dormir.

−Rayos, a veces olvidas que ya no soy tu sirviente.

−Dijiste que siempre lo serías –se quejó el rubio antes de tratar de seguir durmiendo, sintió la mano de Merlin revolver su cabello con afecto antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Despertó buscando a Merlin, no es que hubiera olvidado que se marchó a una junta (que le aseguro no tenía nada que ver con una mesa redonda… posiblemente) sólo no lo recordó hasta después de estar media hora esperando sentado frente a la puerta, otros quince minutos sacando cuentas sí no era el día de visitar al falso Lancelot y un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara cuando estuvo a punto de salir a buscar al mago por las calles, era de necios pensar que lo olvido.

Y era absolutamente claro que tampoco olvidó cómo hacer funcionar el horno de microondas (en serio, ¿quién llamaba así a un horno?) fue culpa de Merlin, el sabio más tonto de todos los magos existentes le había dicho que cuando conectara el horno aparecería el reloj ("Claro, Merlin, la magia no existe en esta época") esperó 10 minutos y nunca vio materializarse un reloj de la nada, así que lo desconectó y lo volvió a conectar (unas 50 veces) porque por más tonto que fuera el pelinegro él tenía fe en Merlin, al final llegó a la conclusión que Merlin estaba pensando en lo que metería en su bolsa (que empacaba mientras hablaba) y se había confundido, así que marcó el tiempo en la pantalla y… no funcionó, así que lo volvió a marcar y, por supuesto, no volvió a funcionar… Arthur se hubiera rendido, de no ser porque llevaba dos horas en eso, realmente tenía hambre y aunque podía comer la comida fría, ¡era obvio que ese aparato infernal no le iba ganar!, para su suerte él conocía un truco que nunca fallaba, así que golpeó con su puño todos los botones y, ¡Por Merlin!, el horno sonó justo como tenía que sonar.

Merlin le había dicho dos minutos, aunque también le dijo que aparecería un reloj que nunca apareció, y el chef de la televisión dijo que el pollo debía durar 20 minutos en el horno (los magos de la televisión lo habían decepcionado, pero los chef aún eran de su entera confianza) así que Arthur marcó 20 minutos y se marchó a esperar que el sonido le avisara que ya estaba…

−¡Arthur, estoy en casa! –anunció Merlin cuando entró por la puerta− traje algo de cenar.

Que todas las luces se encontraran apagadas preocupó un poco al pelinegro

−¡Merlin! −el rubio se levantó del sofá aprisa, acercándose al mago, prácticamente corriendo, lo abrazó con fuerza− ¡Gracias a los dioses has traído comida!

···

Merlin se veía especialmente atractivo, y no lo decía porque había caído como un ángel del cielo a alimentarlo después de más de 14 horas sin probar alimento. Tenía que ver con lo que el mago llamaba vestirse "algo formal" y haber pasado un cepillo por su cabello. Pero especialmente, y de eso Arthur estaba completamente seguro, era porque había estado riendo durante toda la cena.

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado a su lado comiendo pizza (otro pedazo de felicidad en la vida del rey de Camelot) y encontró de lo más divertida la odisea de Arthur Pendragon contra el horno de microondas y el horrible final de su buen plato de comida.

−Te agradezco sinceramente el que no hayas asesinado al horno con excalibur.

−Poco faltó para eso –Arthur no se podía sentir tan molesto como debería debido a la cara sonriente de su amigo.

Ya era cerca de medianoche, por lo que no le extraño que cuando terminó de cenar Merlin empezara a cabecear, el mago se había levantado a las tres de la mañana.

−Me alegra que hayas vuelto –comentó Arthur.

−Estoy seguro que no tanto como a mí me alegra que hayas vuelto –el pelinegro cerró los ojos, a pesar de que estaba recargado en el sofá, se ladeó y terminó dormido apoyado en el hombro de Arthur.

El rey de Camelot lo tomó de la mano teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo.

−Buenas noches, Merlin.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado, besos y abrazos de mi parte**


	3. Enfermedad y una sorprendente noticia

**Un tiempo si aparecerme por aquí, he estado un poco desilusionada de la vida, por la simple razón de que debo trabajar en mi tesis, eso desanima a cualquiera.**  
 **Yesy se apiadó de mí y me dejó un comentario, muchas gracias, me animó a trabajar con más ganas. ¿Pueden leerme en las notas finales? es algo "importante"**  
 **Merlin pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo escribo esto por amor al Merthur**

Las lluvias y un poco de gripa fue lo que hizo preocupar a Merlin hasta enfermar. Posiblemente no preocuparse también lo habría enfermado igual ya que la responsable fue una tormenta que lo atrapó en la calle cuando ya había oscurecido, pero antes de eso pasó una larga temporada preocupado sin estar seguro que hacer ¿La razón? El rey más apuesto de Camelot (según encuesta, resultados un voto, contra una abstención a votar de Merlin) más específicamente, sus vacunas. Merlin le contó el gran número de enfermedades contra las que no se encontraba inoculado (una linda palabra que para Arthur no tenía ningún significado), y como las vacunas ayudaban a evitar enfermedades que en su época significaban la condena de muerte.

Arthur no logró entender la preocupación de Merlin, ya que dejando de lado todas las veces que estuvo a punto de morir, él tenía una salud de hierro; pero en la cabeza del mago el asunto no paraba de dar vuelta y eso le creó una nueva preocupación, Arthur no tenía ningún papel que lo identificara como ciudadano, en otras palabras, el rey, sobre el que UK prácticamente se había formado, era un extranjero en su propia tierra. Y las preocupaciones de Merlin lo hicieron olvidar su sombrilla un día que tuvo que ir a reunirse con alguien del trabajo y regresar empapado a casa.

El último de la estirpe Pendragon tuvo la cortesía (porque era Merlin, claro está) de esperarlo en la puerta con una toalla, lo que el mago le compensó con una sonrisa, para después entrar al baño y deshacerse de su lamentable apariencia de gato empapado. El primer síntoma, lejos de ser parte de la enfermedad, fue que el rubio despertara solo en la cama.

−Merlin –encontró al mago acostado en el sofá cuando salió a buscarlo−, ¿pasaste la noche aquí?

−No quería contagiarte –un ataque de tos hizo al pelinegro cubrirse con la manta que usaba.

−¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó el rey agachándose para quedarse a su altura.

−Nada, sólo no te arrimes demasiado, estoy bien, no es la primera vez que enfermo ni será la última.

Merlin enfermó hasta el punto en que Arthur llegó a preguntarse cómo se las arreglaba cuando estaba sólo. Enfermó de fiebre y pudo haber pasado días delirando debido a eso de no ser porque a Arthur se le ocurrió la mejor idea para Merlin que fue a la vez la peor para su orgullo: buscar al falso Lancelot.

Arthur tuvo que aceptar que era un completo inútil, si bien, en el pasado, todo un reino dependía de él, en la época actual se dio cuenta que ni siquiera era capaz de cuidar de Merlin, por lo que su única opción fue repetir el recorrido que había hecho sólo una vez siguiendo al mago y rogar que no-Lancelot apareciera. También se vio en la necesidad de admitir que no sabía nada de Merlin, ya que la única persona que llegó a su mente a la hora de pedir ayuda fue aquella que descubrió por casualidad.

Además no pudo evitar pensar que era posible que no lo ayudara, el Lancelot del pasado hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Merlin, pero el hombre que ahora conocía no era Lancelot.

−Isaac –comentó el castaño cuando notó que intentó llamarlo− tú eres Arthur ¿No es verdad? ¿Y Merlin?

−Necesito tu ayuda, por lo que más quieras, te daré lo que quieras con tal de que me ayudes.

"El tono angustiado de Arthur logró borrar la sonrisa de Isaac y lo hizo alejarse del rubio.

Merlin abrió los ojos, seguro había caído del caballo ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía, para su suerte no estaba solo.

−¿Lancelot?

La caída del caballo le había ocasionado el sueño más largo y loco de su vida, la muerte de Lancelot, la muerte de Arthur, el no morir jamás y vivir tanto tiempo solo.

−¿Escoges a tus amigos por nombre? –comentó con una sonrisa el joven.

Merlin se enderezó de inmediato, por supuesto no era Lancelot, Isaac estaba ahí, lo cual era extraño ya que él nunca lo había invitado a su apartamento. Todo era real y esperaba que TODO incluyera hasta lo último que recordaba.

−¿Dónde está mi amigo? –le preguntó angustiado.

−¿Tú amigo? –el mago de Camelot sintió helarse su sangre ¿podía haber soñado incluso eso?−, ¡Arthur!, por supuesto, lo mandé a dormir, estuvo toda la noche cuidándote, me pidió ayuda y después de cerrar vine a verte, te encontrabas mal y él estaba muy preocupado, ha estado cuidándote desde entonces.

−¿Arthur? −Merlin no pudo evitar reír−, por supuesto que no, es decir, de vez en cuando es amable, pero no tiene ni idea que hacer en estas situaciones.

−Eso es verdad –Isaac colocó el termómetro en la boca del pelinegro−, cuando me encontró se veía bastante asustado, pensé que se iba a poner a llorar cuando creyó que no lo ayudaría.

−¿Arthur? –el mago habló con el termómetro en su boca− ¿estamos hablando del mismo chico con aire petulante?

−Me temo que sí –Isaac sujetó a Merlin de la barbilla−, necesitas estar callado un rato. Arthur me llamó Lancelot un par de veces, me contó que me parezco a un amigo llamado así, también me dijo que era muy cercano a ti, pero murió.

Merlin sólo asintió, el castaño le sonrió para después quitarle el termómetro.

−Parece que ya no tienes fiebre, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado.

−Muchas gracias, no había tenido una enfermedad así desde hace 50 años.

Isaac sólo rió.

−Tu manera de hablar es muy divertida, no podría asegurar si bromeas o eres completamente sincero. Debo de irme, tengo que ir a trabajar.

−Isaac, lamento haber sido una molestia para ti./p

−No –el joven se levantó poniéndose su bolsa−, me alegra haber ayudado, me gustaría pensar que serás capaz de considerarme tu amigo.

Merlin le regaló una enorme sonrisa en agradecimiento.

···

"Arthur despertó encontrando al mago durmiendo frente a él, colocó la mano en su mejilla para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre, con lo que logró que Merlin abriera sus ojos adormilado.

−Es muy temprano –los azules ojos de su amigo apenas lo enfocaban.

−No tienes fiebre –el rey de Camelot se sentó en la cama−, ¿quieres algo de comer?

−Si eres tan amable me harás reconsiderar que las alucinaciones terminaron.

Arthur ni siquiera sonrió, lo que desperezó a Merlin.

−¿A qué medicina eres alérgico? ¿Cuál es tu número de seguro médico? ¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre? ¿Si enfermas con quién me debo comunicar? ¿Con que amigos debo buscarte si no llegas a casa?

−Arthur, es claro que la mitad de las cosas que has nombrado no tienen sentido para ti.

El rubio escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

−Lo sé, no puedo ser más inútil, no soy capaz de ayudarte incluso cuando has hecho tanto por mí, ni siquiera fui capaz de… −Merlin había colocado su mano en su hombro con lo que logró atraer la atención del joven Pendragon.

−Primero que nada, más allá de lo que viste, no necesito que me cuiden, he estado solo y la he pasado mal, ¿sabes lo que es estar solo, Arthur? ¿Completamente solo que nadie se preocupe si vives o mueres?, lo he pasado y sobreviví, el mundo ha tenido noches muy oscuras y yo he estado bien solo, no he muerto. Definitivamente no sabes lo que significó que estuvieras aquí, mi tipo de sangre no importa, porque no puedo ir a que un doctor me revise por temor a que encuentre algo "especial" en mi sangre; no hay nadie con quien te puedas comunicar si enfermo, porque todos los que me conocían han muerto; no hay amigo con que puedas buscarme si no llego a casa porque mi único amigo está en casa, así que evidentemente llegaré, sin importar lo que me cueste.  
El mago pudo jurar que vio los ojos de Arthur humedecerse antes de ser abrazado por fuerza por el rubio.

−Lo siento –murmuró en su oído./p

−Isaac me dijo lo mucho que hiciste por mí. No es necesario que te disculpes.

−No por eso, es por haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo.

Merlin sonrió y correspondió el abrazo del rubio.

···

El regalo de agradecimiento de Merlin por lo bien que se portó (palabras del propio mago) fue un pastel.

−Un pastel no es suficiente para pagar el tener un rey que te sirva –Arthur se sentía de mejor humor por el simple hecho de que su mago sonreía más.

El pelinegro se había vuelto más alegre pasada su enfermedad, pasaba todo el día con la sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos parecían brillar (no dorados ni mágicos) cuando hablaba con Arthur.

Merlin por supuesto no dijo nada ante su reclamo, sólo le entregó la caja con una sonrisa. Lo primero que el rey notó es que el pastel era precioso, cosa que seguramente encantaría a una chica, pero para el rey de Camelot sólo era algo bonito. Al sacarlo del empaque recibió un cuchillo, un tenedor y un plato del mago, por lo que lo partió sin preocuparse en arruinar la decoración. Tomó con el tenedor llevando un pedazo a su boca

 _"Click"_

Merlin sonreía mientras sostenía el celular frente a él.

−¡Esto es delicioso! –Arthur Pendragon no tenía palabras para describir el sabor del pastel, la textura, el aroma, todo era nuevo y, por supuesto, maravilloso, por más que el pelinegro le dijera que no había magia nada explicaba el sabor de ese pastel.

−Lo sé –Merlin sonrió, visiblemente satisfecho de la reacción del rubio−, era el favorito de mi esposa.

El pedazo de pastel que estaba por llevar a su boca cayó al suelo.

El teléfono de Merlin sonó.

−Perdona, es del trabajo.

"El pelinegro contestó, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Y Arthur Pendragon, rey de Camelot y poseedor de la poderosa Excalibur, el hombre que había vencido a la muerte no fue capaz de mover ni un músculo, atrapado seguramente por un poderoso hechizo que incluía la inverosímil alucinación de haber escuchado a Merlin decir que tenía una esposa.

 **Bueno, primero que nada, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Una "curiosidad" el nombre de no-Lancelot es Isaac porque el actor interpreta a Isaac Mendez en la serie de Heroes.**

 **Ahora lo "importante"yesy me pidió un "buen lemon" citando sus propias palabras, a mí también me gusta leer lemon, no lo niego y he escrito varios antes, pero siempre han sido motivo de gran estrés para mí ya que nunca me convencen, así que si yesy (y quienes me lean) están de acuerdo ¿le parece dejarlo a votación? De momento va 1 voto a que haya lemon contra ninguno en contra. No moriré si escribo un lemon, pero no me gustaría arruinar la historia, así que me limitaré a sus deseos**


	4. Acciones y reacciones

**Me disculpo mucho, este capítulo no es lo mejor del fic, lo he escrito con cuatro días de dolor de cabeza a cuestas, prometo que la calidad mejorará al siguiente capíulo.**

 **Hay un cambio en la narración, ahora los dos primeros capítulos eran desde la perspectiva de Merlin y en el tercero volvemos con Arthur**

 **Muchas gracias a Shavi8 y a Raira por los comentarios. Shavi8 creo que al final si haré lo que dices de lemon, era lo que había pensando.**

 **Raira, muchas gracias, me regalaste la reacción que esperaba**

 **Merlin pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

Merlin se sentía observado, bueno, más que sentirse sabía perfectamente que era observado, pero el saber quién era su acosador no lo hacía sentirse menos paranoico. El ex-rey de Camelot lo observaba hasta un punto que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Al menos en la primera semana de observación, cuando por fin sintió que había superado los escalofríos que le causaban las intensas miradas de los ojos azules de Arthur las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar, porque era obvio que las cosas con Arthur Pendragon nunca hacían más que empeorar.

En primer lugar no entendía porque el empeño de Arthur por su apariencia siendo que tenía casi tres meses viviendo con él, las miradas curiosas que recibió a su vuelta eran entendibles, es decir, era obvio que se veía mayor, la apariencia del joven flacucho la había dejado de lado con el tiempo, se sintió más cómodo con unos años más cuando su cuerpo dejó de traicionarlo a la hora de necesitar defenderse sin magia, aunque, claro, él no era un guerrero, su cuerpo nunca quiso obtener toda la fuerza física que él quería, sino sólo la suficiente para dejar de ser ese flacucho que Arthur recordaba. Pero ahora, tres meses después no entendía que podía encontrar Arthur de nuevo en su persona para observarlo con ese empeño… y era claro que también lo tomó por sorpresa el contacto.

La primera vez no sólo lo incomodó, sino que casi lo hace soltar un grito de espanto. Estaba sentando en el sofá trabajando con su computadora e ignorando la intensa mirada de Arthur en él, cuando de la nada el rubio lo tomó de la mano izquierda mirando sus dedos con intensidad, buscando algo que era claro no encontraría ahí.

−¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

−Nada –su amigo rubio parecía satisfecho con lo que vio o evidentemente no vio−, ¿quieres té? –preguntó soltando su mano y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Y obvio que eso no iba a ser lo más raro que Arthur haría, Merlin tenía que haberlo esperado, ya que cuando al rey se le metía algo en su real cabeza no había manera de que saliera de ahí "Quizá si el interior no estuviera tan hueco podría salir con facilidad" pensó con amargura, pero por más que conociera a Arthur no se le ocurrió que éste hiciera algo tan extraño.

−¡¿Qué me desnude?!

−Te he visto durmiendo sólo con bóxer, no pasa nada si te quedas de nuevo sólo con ellos.

Merlin soltó una risa forzada.

−Estás bromeando ¿verdad?, no es divertido, pero no tengo otra explicación.

−Hablo en serio –Arthur estaba parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados, su rostro lucía bastante serio.

−Arthur, vamos, estoy cansado –el pelinegro acababa de llegar de una revisión del trabajo−, no estoy de humor para jugar.

−¡No es un juego! –el rubio se acercó al pelinegro, lo tomó por brusquedad del brazo haciendo que su computadora cayera al suelo.

−¡Maldición, Arthur! –una oleada de furia embargó a Merlin− ¿Quieres que me quite mi ropa? −el pelinegro se sacó los zapatos, después la camisa y el pantalón, lanzándoselo molesto al rubio− ¿qué demonios ganas con esto?

−Quería ver si tenías marcas en tu cuerpo.

−¿Marcas?

−De estar con alguna mujer.

−¡¿NO CREES QUE ES MI PROBLEMA CON QUIÉN ME METO?! –el pelinegro se encontraba hecho una furia, el gesto serio de Arthur no cambió ni un poco, cosa que hizo que Merlin se dirigiera a su habitación furioso, cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

···

Quizá Merlin no tenía que haberse enojado tanto, fue lo que pensó mientras volvía a vestirse, pero era claro que Arthur había cruzado una línea ¿Acaso alguna vez él se había entrometido con las mujeres que el rubio se había metido? Bueno, dejando de lado a aquellas que lo habían hechizado o intentaban matarlo, que si su memoria no fallara seguro podría hacer una lista.

Se dejó caer en la cama, su trabajo había necesitado arreglos que tenía que hacer, había planeado corregirlo esa noche y olvidarse toda la semana de él, pero ahora su computadora posiblemente seguía tirada a la entrada del departamento. Sobó su sien con la punta de sus dedos, esperaba que el golpe no le hubiera causado un desperfecto.

−¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Arthur?

Era la primera vez que se molestaba con Arthur de tal manera desde su vuelta, suspiró, era claro que le resultaba difícil molestarse siendo que el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí era un milagro. Uno que siendo sincero lo asustaba, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedaría? ¿Cuál era el precio por su vuelta? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Arthur tenía que gobernar, volver a tomar su corona? Sinceramente esperaba que no, ya había tenido una vida como rey y el final de Arthur no había sido justo, un buen rey no merecía eso, Merlin había maldecido más de mil veces a lo largo de su vida el final que tuvo.

Arthur debía de haber tenido una larga vida, ser un amado rey y un buen padre, sintió una punzada en su pecho ante ese pensamiento, no entendió la razón, criar niños era una experiencia tan aterradora como maravillosa, él lo sabía, Merlin pudo haber sido un gran tío… aunque posiblemente terminaría como el sirviente de esos pequeños Arthuros.

Ahora quizá podría, tal vez el futuro le presentaría la oportunidad de amar a otra mujer, como lo había hecho con Gwen. Se sintió molesto, no con el pensamiento, sino con la punzada que volvió a sentir en su pecho.

Merlin suspiró, su momento de molestia había pasado, se recordó que era afortunado de volver a tener a su amigo a su lado, a pesar de las locuras que vinieran incluidas, era el momento de salir y pedirle una explicación por su actual comportamiento.

···

Arthur estaba sentado en la mesa. Merlin se había enojado, al principio no entendió la razón, pero después de reflexionar un momento entendió que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Merlin le había dicho que estaba casado, era claro que mencionó una esposa, pero por alguna razón inexplicable no era capaz de preguntárselo directamente, así que decidió averiguarlos por su cuenta; primero fue mirarlo hasta el cansancio, notando algún cambio, por pequeño que fuera, que le dijera que Merlin se había casado. Después pensó en el anillo, en la época actual, según había aprendido, el anillo era algo fundamental en los matrimonios, pero en la mano del mago no había ninguna marca de anillo.

Eso lo había dejado dormir tranquilo un par de días, hasta que las salidas por trabajo de Merlin comenzaron a inquietarlo, ¿y si realmente iba a verla a ella? ¿Si se encontraba con su esposa? "Tendría que haber marcas" fue el pensamiento que lo orilló a pedirle al pelinegro que se desnudara. Pero cuando Merlin dijo esas palabras "¡¿NO CREES QUE ES MI PROBLEMA CON QUIÉN ME METO?!" Su respuesta obvia fue un no. Pero si lo pensaba la realidad es que no era de su incumbencia, él no tenía derecho a meterse en la vida de Melin…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el cabello negro se veía desordenado, el mago se había vestido sin cuidado como siempre lo hacía. Le gustaba como se veía su cabello con ese largo, le gustaba también el cuerpo y su apariencia un poco mayor. Suspiró cuando Merlin se dirigió a él.

"¿Estás enamorado?"

Su propio amigo se lo había preguntado. Era bastante obvio si lo pensaba ¿no?

−Recogiste mi computadora –la bolsa de Merlin estaba frente al rubio, los ojos azules que lo miraban también le gustaban y le parecían encantadores cuando se volvían dorados−, ¿me dirás ahora qué te pasa?

−Estás casado.

El mago lució confundido

−Me dijiste que el pastel era el favorito de tu esposa –continuó Arthur.

−Lo siento, realmente era agradable poder hablar contigo en el sentido de que sabes quién soy y lo mucho que he vivido, de manera que pasé por alto muchas cosas. Espera.

Merlin se dirigió a la habitación. Al rey de Camelot le gustaba incluso su espalda, su manera de caminar. Cuando el pelinegro volvió traía algo en manos, una vieja foto, sentándose frente a Arthur se la entregó.

−La última gran guerra… −su sirviente cerró los ojos antes de continuar− me case después de la guerra.

En la foto podía ver a un Merlin con la misma apariencia, usando un traje y con el cabello más corto y mejor peinado.

−Ella era una enfermera, nos casamos en el 46, hace ya 70 años.

La mujer era bonita, su cabello era claro, pero al ser la fotografía en blanco y negro solo podía suponer el color de sus ojos.

−Ya ha muerto, por supuesto.

El rubio admitió que le gustaba incluso el tono dulce con que Merlin hablaba de ella.

−Era claro que te casarías –Arthur notó que sonó triste−, por supuesto que lo harías, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Es decir, basta con verte… −el rubio se levantó− iré a dormir –se marchó sin dar la oportunidad de decir nada más al mago.

Era obvio, estaba enamorado, la verdadera tontería era no haberlo analizado antes. Claro que estaba enamorado de Merlin, las locuras que había hecho los últimos tres meses mostraban que era obvio, la verdadera pregunta era ¿hace cuánto tiempo que se encontraba enamorado? ¿Desde cuándo lo había mirado así?

 **Mil gracias por leer.**


	5. Una historia en tiempos de guerra

**En este capítulo continuó solemne, o al menos todo lo solemne que puedo ser yo**

 **Yesy alvarado, quien se debería disculpar soy yo al exponerte, hasta que leí tu review me sonó a que fue eso lo que hice, lo siento, no lo hice con esa intención, la realidad es que el lemon es algo que siempre toco con pincitas, me gusta y lo escribo, pero siempre siento que no es lo mejor que hago, el sexo es complicado para mí en todos los sentidos Jajajajajajajaja (perdón, chiste local)**

 **Mi disculpa es que este capítulo va dedicado para ti, espero que te guste, muchas gracias también a quienes han estado leyendo la historia, le está yendo muy bien si tomamos en cuenta que la serie terminó hace un buen rato**

 **Merlin pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Por cierto, creo que escribí el nombre de Gwaine mal en capítulos anteriores, lo siento**

Arthur había tomado bien su enamoramiento de Merlin, prácticamente nada había cambiado entre ellos, la única diferencia era que ahora era consciente de que los sentimientos se encontraban ahí, porque al ser sincero consigo mismo estos siempre habían estado ahí, ¿desde cuándo? Posiblemente desde la primera vez que lo vio, posiblemente ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre; no se arrepentía de lo de Gwen, la había amado, era cierto, pero Merlin seguía siendo Merlin, nadie podía ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía. Posiblemente esa época no fue el momento en que les correspondía estar juntos, ésta, sin embargo, no mostraba ninguna oposición a que estuvieran juntos.

Por supuesto, ahora se presentaba la duda de cómo decírselo al mago. Si bien era cierto que su esposa había muerto era obvio, por el tono dulce de Merlin al hablar de ella, que aún seguía en su recuerdo.

−¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado? –se atrevió a preguntar un día.

Merlin lo miró con curiosidad, dejando su computadora de lado, habían pasado dos semanas desde que el pelinegro le había contado a Arthur y desde entonces el rey de Camelot no se había mostrado más interesado en el asunto.

−Fueron 30 años.

Su respuesta le vino mal al rubio, ella lo había conocido más tiempo que él, esa mujer había vivido más con Merlin.

−¿Estás bien?

−Lo estoy –por supuesto que no se encontraba bien, pero le sería imposible explicarle la razón− te dejaré trabajar.

Cuando estaba por alejarse el pelinegro lo sujeto del brazo.

−¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo?

−Habrá más viajes en tren –Arthur recordó lo mal que lo pasó la primera vez.

−No –su comentario había hecho reír a Merlin−, iremos a un parque, no es muy lejos, podemos caminar.

La sonrisa del mago ayudó a que el rey de Camelot olvidara la mala sensación que le hizo pasar su reciente pregunta.

···

Arthur lo estaba pasando bien, tantos árboles le recordaban a los bosques de su reino, aunque las bancas y los camino desentonaban un poco, Merlin estaba sentado a su lado en el pasto hablando del pasado, cuando unos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, lucían cercanos a su edad y amablemente los saludaron, Merlin pareció reconocerlos pero no dijo nada más que responder el saludo.

−Disculpa –se dirigieron al pelinegro−, de casualidad eres pariente de Merlin.

−¿Merlin? –el ojiazul sonrió− ¿el mago de las leyendas Arthuricas?

−No, por supuesto que no –sonrieron los jóvenes− nuestro abuelo se llamaba Merlin, eres su vivo retrato.

−¡Idiota! –Arthur tomó a Merlin del cuello del abrigo sacudiéndolo un poco−, no podías avisarme que tienes nietos.

Los jóvenes soltaron una carcajada.

−No hay manera que él sea nuestro abuelo, tendrá a lo mucho nuestra edad, además, si te hace sentir más tranquilo nuestro abuelo fue el padrastro de nuestro padre.

Los jóvenes rieron un poco más para después despedirse y dejar a Merlin y a Arthur solos.

−Los conoces.

−Sí.

−¿Eres quien creen que eres?

Merlin soltó un suspiro.

−Lo soy.

−Quizá es momento que me cuentes que realmente pasó.

···

Merlin se encontraba sentado en el sofá ligeramente intimidado por la mirada de Arthur que estaba sentado sobre la mesa de centro. Sí bien era cierto que quería contarle a Arthur todo, la historia de cómo se casó no era una que le entusiasmara especialmente.

−¿Me contaras la verdad?

Su pregunta sólo logró intimidarlo más, por lo que sólo fue capaz de asentir como respuesta.

−Merlin, en serio quiero que me cuentes la verdad, algo me dice que no quieres hacerlo.

El pelinegro pasó saliva, pero se obligó a comenzar.

−Yo no estaba enamorado de ella.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, lucía confundido pero no dijo nada.

−Me casé con ella porque estaba embarazada, mi mejor amigo, el murió en la guerra.

−Continua.

−Es todo.

−Merlin –Arthur golpeó con dos dedos su frente−, puede que creas que soy un idiota, pero sé que no me estás contando todo.

−No quieres saberlo.

−En serio me irritas –golpeó con más fuerza su frente y se volvió a acomodar en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

−Lo conocí durante la gran guerra.

−Es la segunda vez que la mencionas, ¿tan mala fue?

−Fue horrible, murió tanta gente, como no te imaginas, nunca creí que el ser humano fuera capaz de tanta destrucción. Lo conocí en 1940, él acababa de entrar en la guerra y terminé salvándolo, en aquel entonces me aparté de la guerra, la primera guerra había sido terrible, por más que me esforcé en ayudar no sirvió de nada, yo me aparté de la segunda, ya no era mi época, la guerra no cambiaría por mucho que yo ayudara. Él me recordaba a ti, era como Gwaine dijo, la nobleza se mide por las acciones que haces –Merlin sonrió con tristeza−, o al menos creo recordar que algo así era. Era un humano corriente, pero deseaba tanto acabar con la guerra, que de alguna manera terminó arrastrándome con él. Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y con el tiempo se enamoró, ella era muy hermosa, una enfermera que lo ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba.

−Tú esposa.

−Sí –Merlin subió los pies al sofá, abrazando sus rodillas−, ella lo curó, él no tardó en enamorarse, se casarían cuando la guerra terminara, pero… −lágrimas corrieron de los ojos de Merlin−, él iba a ir a visitarla, por supuesto yo no podía acompañarlo, iba a ver a "su chica", la vio, pero al regresar… yo pensé que había pasado la noche con ella, ella pensó que volvió conmigo, lo buscamos por días, tardamos casi tres días en encontrar su cuerpo.

−Murió.

Merlin asintió, no veía a Arthur, su mirada estaba perdida, el pelinegro no estaba sentado frente a él en el sofá, se encontraba en el pasado, décadas atrás.

−Una bomba. Poco después ella se enteró que estaba embarazada, para una mujer en esa época era duro ser madre soltera, él la amaba, su bebé crecía en su interior, la última luz de mi querido amigo, por supuesto no podía dejarla sola.

−Te casaste con ella por eso.

−Ella nunca amo a nadie más que él, incluso después de su muerte no miró a nadie más.

−¿Ni a ti? –Merlin negó con su cabeza− ¿Pero tú la amabas?

−No –su respuesta fue un susurro temeroso.

−No podías haber vivido 30 años con ella de no ser así.

−Yo no la amaba.

−Pero el amor era lo que te movía –Arthur lució sorprendido−. Lo amabas a él –por supuesto, esa no era una pregunta.

−Su hijo era lo único que me quedaba –el mago ocultó su rostro en sus piernas−, ella lo sabía, me aceptó porque sabía que lo amaba y no me importaba que fuera feliz sin mí, yo iba a ser su padrino en su boda; cuidé de su hijo como si fuera mío. Ella fue importante para mí porque me dejó seguir amando su recuerdo. "¿Dejarías al amor de tu vida ser feliz con el amor de su vida?" Sí, cuando amas a alguien aprendes a hacerlo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero me prometí que sería la última, ellos son las últimas personas que me permití querer, nadie más ha entrado a mi vida desde entonces…

Merlin lo volteó a ver, las lágrimas seguían corriendo de sus ojos, en ningún momento dijo su nombre y de alguna manera Arthur lo entendía, el pelinegro no podía decir su nombre porque aún le dolía. Se puso en pie, tomó con sus manos el rostro del mago que cerró los ojos espantando, el rey de Camelot de inclinó hacía su mejor amigo, cerrando sus ojos posó sus labios sobre los labios húmedos por las lágrimas, lo besó con suavidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si la eternidad de Merlin le perteneciera.

 **La historia del enamoramiento del Merlin en la guerra es la misma historia del enamoramiento de Merlin y Arthur (sí, enamoramiento, déjenme soñar)sólo adaptada un poco más moderno, puedo imaginar un fic dramático con ellos dos, pero el drama no es lo mío, soy muy nena para eso, pero que el capítulo les haya gustado, un comentario siempre es un buen pago por mi trabajo, aunque lo hago sin fines de lucro jajajajaja**


	6. Miedos y verdades

**Este es un capítulo especialmente corto, lo siento, la semana pasada me tocaba trabajar mi otro fic, pero desde el jueves estuve enferma con fiebre, fueron tres días de fiebre, así que no pude trabajar, aún sigo en recuperación, de ahí que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero está hecho con mucho amor.**

 **Me hace muy feliz que les gustara el capítulo anterior, la historia que contó Merlin me había gustado, así que me alegró que fuera de su agrado**

 **HijoDeNeptuno: Muchas gracias por decirme que podías ver las situaciones, era uno de mis mayores fallos antes, me alegra que aquí no se presente, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar el comentario.**

 **MyMindPalace221b y Yesy Alvarado, me alegra que les gustara.**

 **Shavi8, tu respuesta la pondré en los comentarios finales.**

 **Merlin no me pertenece, sí la vida fuera perfecta posiblemente Colin me pertenecería, pero como no lo es...**

Merlin lo apartó arrempujándolo con suavidad por el pecho, posiblemente al mago le gustaría decir que fue lo primero que hizo, pero había tardado más de un minuto en procesar que Arthur lo estaba besando. Se había encontrado tan perdido en sus recuerdos, en el dolor, que cuando sintió las manos del rubio en su rostro se asustó, cerró sus ojos, temiendo que recuerdos del pasado le hicieran un daño físico. Lo que menos esperó fueron los labios cálidos de Arthur sobre los suyos, se estremeció de placer, de miedo y, por supuesto, hasta que su cerebro logró procesar todo eso fue que consiguió apartar a Arthur.

Se levantó e incapaz de encontrar algo que decir corrió a esconderse a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta recargándose en ella, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra, volvió a ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas. Oía en sus oídos el loco palpitar de su corazón ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué razón Arthur lo había besado?

Sobre todo, no podía explicar por qué su corazón latía como loco.

···

Arthur seguía de pie frente al sofá, había besado a Merlin sin consideración, pero lo había visto tan destrozado que… él solo quería que su dolor parara, pero su acción había sido la peor que pudo emprender, besar al mago cuando hablaba de la persona que amaba y había perdido. Le había dolido escucharlo, saber que Merlin había amado a alguien de tal manera que 70 años después aún no fuera capaz de pronunciar su nombre, sin embargo, eso había significado una esperanza para él, el mago se encontraba interesado en lo hombres, al punto que había llegado a amar a uno, posiblemente lograría que lo llegara a amar a él, juntos habían vivido tanto y aún les quedaba bastante por vivir. El pelinegro no podía vivir eternamente atrapado en el pasado, el rey de Camelot se encargaría de que lo mirara solo a él.

····

Arthur despertó cubierto con una sábana que no estaba ahí cuando se durmió; había tocado un par de veces la puerta, pero no se le ocurrió que decirle al mago ni este contestó nada, por lo que al final había decidido dormir en el sofá. Se dirigió a la habitación, encontrando la puerta abierta y la recamara vacía, al regresar a la sala encontró una nota en la barra de la cocina, había salido por trabajo y volvería a la hora de la comida.

Tal como había prometido, volvió a la hora de la comida y su actitud era la misma de siempre. El rubio pensó que podría seguirle el juego si eso significaba poder seguir viendo la sonrisa de Merlin, aunque evidentemente él no era conocido por su paciencia…

El rey de Camelot golpeó con la palma de sus manos la mesa, ocasionando que el mago derramara un poco del té que se servía.

−¿Qué pasa?

−¿Qué te pasa a ti? –le preguntó molesto− ¿crees que no me resulta irritante fingir que nada pasó?

−No ha pasado nada.

−¡Agh! –Arthur hizo un gesto con las manos como si pudiera ahorcar al pelinegro a la distancia− ¡Eres un cabeza hueca, Merlin!

−¿Yo?

−¡Claro!, deberías de agradecer el ser besado por un rey.

−¡Ex rey! –el mago rió mordazmente, la táctica de Arthur para tocar el tema había funcionado− ¡Y no te sientas tanto, eso apenas puede considerarse un beso!

−¿A sí? –el rey se levantó de la silla en que se encontraba sentado, acercándose a Merlin que terminó arrinconado entre la barra y Arthur− ¡Pero si estás temblando como una damisela!

La sonrisa del rubio terminó irritando más al mago quien se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

−Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que aprendí estos siglos.

−Con lo inútil que eres posiblemente logré aprender más yo a lo largo de mi vida que tú en todo este tiempo, ya que no eres capaz ni siquiera de reconocer un beso cuando lo obtienes.

La sonrisa prepotente del pelinegro se borró de sus labios, apretó la taza que seguía en sus manos, el juego había acabado.

−¿Por qué me besaste?

Arthur se apartó, dando tiempo a su respuesta hasta llegar a la silla donde estuvo sentado.

−¿Qué no es obvio? –Arthur lo miró− Porque te amo.

La taza que Merlin traía en sus manos terminó volviéndose trizas en el suelo, la maldición del pelinegro fue lo que hizo que Arthur corriera a ayudarlo.

−¿Me oíste? –preguntó recogiendo los pedazos, el mago murmuraba entre dientes, ignorando su pregunta– Merlin −el rubio lo tomó de la mano− ¿escuchaste? Dije que te amo.

−No está bien –el mago apartó su mano, aún sostenía unas piezas de la taza, por lo que al apretar la mano la sangre corrió, pero el pelinegro ni siquiera pareció notarlo− eres mi mejor amigo, no puede haber más, incluso eso ya es doloroso.

 **Shavi8 las respuesta son sí, no, no. Sí quería que aparecieran más personajes, pero me resulta un poco difícil explicarlos, que Lancelot aparezca es como un "bueno, sí, puede suceder", pero ya sacar más personajes sería extraño, y el triángulo amoroso, no soy muy de triángulos amorosos, porque, bueno, sinceramente siempre me da penita con el tercero en discordia y quiero darle a al protagonista; al principio en lugar de Lancelot sería Gwaine y de haber sido él Arthur se me queda sin pareja jajajaja.**

 **Arthur tendrá que enfrentarse a algo más duro que otro amor, será a la oposición de Merlin. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre son una alegría.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos de mi oarte**


	7. Te amo

**No tocaba actualización de este fic, pero tuve un congreso el jueves y viernes y pude escribir mientras estaba viendo ponencias**

 **Este es un capítulo con mucho amor, de Arthur a Merlin, aunque también de mí para ustedes, espero que les guste.**

 **Una pequeña nota antes de empezar con mis agradecimientos, oficialmente el capítulo siguiente es la mitad del fic, por lo que haré un "especial" en el que no saldrá Arthur (Sorry, Arthur) y me enfocaré en el pasado de Merlin, no les contaré más.**

 **Este capítulo creo que es el más largo hasta el momento, espero que sea de su agrado**

 **HijoDeNeptuno, en este capítulo respondo tus dudas (bueno, Merlin lo hace) espero que ya te encuentres mejor, enfermarse es terrible.**

 **MyMindPalace221b (tu nombre es tan Sherlock 3) y Yesenia Alvarado, gracias por el comentario, me alegra que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Shavi8: muchas veces la tercera persona y la cuarta hacen una pareja más mona, pero aun así los triángulos amorosos tienen sus momentos tristes. Gracias por los buenos deseos :)**

Arthur se sentía ofendido con Merlin, el pelinegro lo sabía, lo cual era obvio ya que el rubio no había hecho intento alguno por ocultarlo. Se encontraba ofendido por la respuesta del mago a su declaración de amor ¿intentaba Merlin decirle que ni siquiera quería su amistad? ¿Acaso no se había alegrado por su regreso?

−Lo hice –Merlin, que acababa de entrar a la habitación, se sentó en la cama, el rey de Camelot ni siquiera había notado que hablaba en voz alta−, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegré.

−Dijiste que ser mi amigo era incluso doloroso ¿tan horrible soy? –Arthur se sentía lastimado, se levantó de la cama, sentándose para poder ver al pelinegro al rostro− ¿no éramos amigos? Yo pensé que me considerabas tu amigo.

−¡Lo hacía! Aún lo hago, pero como te dije, eso incluso es doloroso… yo –Merlin pareció preocupado sobre como continuar− me tomó siglos superar tu muerte, yo debí haberte salvado.

−Era imposible.

−¡Soy capaz de hacer lo imposible!

−¿Es esa tu única razón? –Arthur enarcó una ceja, se veía molesto.

−No, Arthur, no lo es –el mago suspiró−, soy inmortal.

−Lo sé, Merlin.

−Pero no lo entiendes –el pelinegro pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado−. Morirás, Arthur, tu vida acabará y yo estaré obligado a verlo una vez más, yo… ya no puedo ¿sabes a cuántos que han sido queridos para mí he visto morir? ¿Tienes idea?

El rubio lo pensó por un momento, lo entendía, el dolor que veía en los ojos de Merlin era tan profundo, como nunca antes había visto.

−¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en decir mi nombre?

−¿Cómo?

−Piensa, Merlin, ¿Cuánto tardaste en decir mi nombre después de mi muerte?

Merlin lució confundido ante la pregunta.

−Creo… unos 200 años, quizá ¿cómo sabes que tardé tiempo en decir tu nombre?

El mago no era consciente de que no podía decir el nombre del hombre que amo en la guerra, al saber que no había podido decir su nombre por tanto tiempo se sintió alegre.

−Porque eres un idiota, Merlin –al verlo molestarse, continuó−, lo entiendo, lo que me has dicho puedo entenderlo; está bien si no me amas.

−Gracias…

−Pero –Arthur continuó− eso no impide que yo pueda amarte.

−¿Cómo?

−Te amo, Merlin, vayamos a desayunar algo.

··· [Parte A]

···

Merlin había quebrado tres tazas en la semana, se encontraba estresado porque todas eran por la misma razón. A ese paso se quedaría sin tazas y terminaría bebiendo en su tetera.

−Merlin –Al escuchar a Arthur llamarlo dejó la taza que lavaba−, ¿necesitas ayuda? –el rubio se había acercado con una sonrisa, desde que había hablado con él el buen humor de Arthur estaba a flote.

−Podrías ayudarme a secar los platos.

−Claro –el rubio dibujo su encantadora sonrisa, comenzado a hacer lo que el pelinegro le pidió−. Melin.

−Mande –el mago continuó lavando la vajilla, cuando el rubio no contestó volteó a verlo.

−Te amo –la taza resbaló de sus manos, pero Arthur se movió con agilidad atrapándola en el aire.

−Demonios, Arthur, ésta iba a ser la cuarta taza.

−¿Soy tu héroe?

El pelinegro sólo se la quitó y continuó lavando, Arthur rió divertido y se puso a secar.

−Me extraña que ayudes tanto –comentó Merlin cuando acabaron.

−No es que me emocione hacerlo, pero cuando te ayudo puedo pasar tiempo contigo.

El mago se sonrojó sutilmente y sin decir nada dejó la cocina, feliz por su logro, Arthur se apuró a seguir al pelinegro.

−¿Qué harás ahora?

−Trabajo –Merlin se dirigió a buscar su computadora en la habitación, siendo seguido por el joven Pendragon.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en el rubio como en un cachorro que lo seguía a todos lados ¿Hace cuánto que no tenía un perro? 5 o 10 años aproximadamente, no podía decirle a Arthur que le recordaba a su adorable Golden retriever con quien compartía el nombre.

"Arthur me mataría si se entera que nombre a mi perro como él"

−¿No puedes trabajar luego?

−No tengo nada más que hacer, trabajar es bueno.

−Pero no es urgente –el rey de Camelot lo tomó del brazo jalándolo a la cama−, toma una siesta conmigo.

−No tengo sueño.

−Ni yo, pero es bueno pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Merlin rodó los ojos, pero incapaz de negarse a algo que Arthur le pedía cedió.

−Veremos una película.

−¿En la sala?

−En la cama –el pelinegro se soltó, tomando su computadora.

−Dijiste que no trabajarías.

−No lo haré –suspiró el mago−, la veremos aquí.

−Vaya, ese aparato es una maravilla.

··· [Parte B]···

A pesar de que Merlin había dicho que no tenía sueño fue el primero en quedarse dormido, el pelinegro había empezado a adormilarse cuando comenzó la película, Arthur era incapaz de decir si la película era aburrida ya que ni siquiera la había visto. El pelinegro había colocado computadora en medio de ambos, el rubio se preguntó si la había puesto como una barrera, el mago se había concentrado viendo la película, por lo que no había notado que el rey de Camelot ni siquiera mirada la pantalla ya que sólo lo miraba a él.

Cuando Merlin se quedó dormido, Arthur cerró la computadora, colocándola en el buró, se volvió a acostar de lado para mirarlo dormir. Sonrió, si bien era cierto que la cara sonriente del mago era su favorita también le encantaba verlo dormir, había aprendido eso conforme empezaron a dormir en la misma cama. Colocó su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, se sintió feliz al ver sonreír al pelinegro entre sueños.

···[Parte A]···

−¿Crees que podría conseguir algún trabajo?

−Depende de tu estudios y para que seas bueno.

Isaac se encontraba en la mesa junto con Arthur, Merlin se encontraba en la cocina buscando los platos; habían invitado a Isaac a comer como agradecimiento por su ayuda cuando el pelinegro enfermó, pero la habían pasado tan bien que se había vuelto una costumbre de cada sábado, que era cuando el castaño tenía libre.

−¿Estudios?

−Arthur fue criado como burgués –interrumpió Merlin desde la cocina− se le educó como noble y es un niño rico que no necesita trabajar.

El rey de Camelot sonrió, si bien era cierto que no podían contarle la verdad a No-Lancelot, le sorprendía como Merlin podía ser sincero sin complicar todo.

−¿Eres un niño rico? –Isaac sonrió−, entonces, ¿Merlin te robó?

Arthur soltó una carcajada al oír los platos quebrarse tras él. Isaac se levantó para ayudar al pelinegro, mientras que el rubio fue a buscar una escoba.

−Nos quedaremos sin nada que usar –le comentó a Merlin cuando estaban los tres en la mesa.

−¿Sin nada?

−Merlin ha roto tres tazas en la semana.

−Lo siento –repitió Isaac−, no sabía que reaccionarías así, la verdad es que yo pensé que ustedes salían.

El pelinegro se sonrojó por sus palabras, el rey de Camelot sólo sonrió.

−Pues yo lo amo, pero Merlin no cree ser capaz de soportar amar algo que puede morir.

−¿Puedes no decir eso delante de Isaac, por favor? –el mago ocultó su rostro con sus manos, incapaz de verlos al rostro.

El castaño sólo sonrió a Arthur, sonrisa que el rubio correspondió.

−Sabes –Merlin había ido a buscar algo a la habitación, en lo que Arthur acompañaba a Isaac a la puerta−, no creo que seas indiferente a Merlin.

El rubio dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

−Eso espero, de momento sólo me queda esforzarme más.

−Merlin la tiene difícil –comentó sonriendo el castaño.

−¿Por qué? –el pelinegro que había llegado le ofreció una bolsa de papel a Isaac.

−Porque te amo –le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Isaac logró atrapar la bolsa cuando se le resbaló al mago.

−Gracias por el recuerdo, los veré pronto, siento que comienzo a sobrar aquí.

−Por favor –comentó Merlin−, puedes llevarlo contigo, me vendrían bien una vacaciones.

−Lo extrañarías demasiado –rió Isaac.

···[Parte B]···

−¿Realmente quieres trabajar? –preguntó Merlin cuando habían apagado las luces y ambos estaban en la cama.

−Debería de ayudarte de alguna manera, me has comprado todo lo que necesito, además de que me alimentas y vivo contigo.

−Nunca trabajaste en tu tiempo.

−Nuestro tiempo –le corrigió.

−Ni siquiera eras capaz de arreglar tu habitación, limpiar tu ropa o servir tu comida.

− ¡Entiendo! No necesitas entrar en tantos detalles.

−No se me ocurre en que puedas trabajar.

−Soy bueno con la espada.

−Pensaré en algo –el pelinegro bostezó− buenas noches, Arthur.

−Buenas noches, Merlin, te amo.

−Lo sé –el rey de Camelot podía jurar que escuchó alegría en la respuesta de su mago.

 **El siguiente capítulo seguramente no estará tan pronto, aunque ya tengo la primera viñeta terminada, pero debo trabajar mi otro fic y quiero subir un par de cosillas más.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, besos y abrazos de mi parte**


	8. Arthur

**Un largo tiempo sin atender este fic. Pero no quería que se acabara el año sin actualizarlo. Espero que aún recuerden que iba a ser un especial, en este capítulo es tres momentos en el pasado de Merlin. Ojalá les guste.**

 **Merlin pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

···15 años atrás···

Merlin se sentía extraño siendo joven de nuevo, había envejecido normalmente y eso le había tomado años, ¿hacía cuánto que no había envejecido normalmente? Un par de siglos, quizá. La última vez que había intentado morir por la edad lo único que logró fue perder sus recuerdos. Su última acción de la vejez había sido ir a visitar el lago que era la tumba de Arthur Pendragon, Rey de Camelot. Nadie sabía ya que se encontraba ahí y, sin embargo, el lago se mantenía igual que en el pasado.

−Arthur –suspiró distraído, sentado en el banco del parque.

El pasado del mago con el tiempo empezaba a volverse como esos mitos que tanto lo hacían reír, con el pasar de los siglos todos sus recuerdos comenzaban a perder realidad, menos Arthur, su simple nombre seguía siendo la piedra que lo convencía de que lo que había vivido en Camelot era real.

−Arthur –volvió a repetir en voz alta y el nombre fue respondido con un ladrido que lo sobresaltó− ¿Arthur? –al repetir el nombre, un cachorro sucio salió de debajo de la banca−. Hola, muchacho –al estar por tocarlo el pequeño perrito sucio gruñó dispuesto a atacarlo−, bien, lo siento, no contacto.

Buscó en su mochila, sacando su almuerzo se lo dio al cachorro que de inmediato comenzó a comer.

−Buen perro –al acercar su mano en esa ocasión el cachorro se dejó acariciar.

Merlin se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Tenía que comenzar de nuevo, quizá había exagerado un poco al quedarse sin dinero a la hora de empezar otra vez, pero se sentía culpable por fingir su muerte y lo único que podía hacer a cambio era dejar dinero a su hijo, para que él, su esposa y los niños no la tuvieran tan difícil.

Había conocido nietos y le dolía dejarlos, eran pequeños encantadores a los que entretenía contándole historias suyas y de Arthur. El rey de Camelot había sido el protagonista incluso de los cuentos de su hijo, por supuesto nunca podría llamarlo de otro modo, en ese nuevo mundo no había lugar para la magia.

Merlin se sentía culpable, su esposa había muerto 10 años atrás, ella no había vivido lo suficiente para conocer a sus nietos ¿Qué derecho tenía de ser llamado abuelo cuando los verdaderos padres habían muerto?

Cáncer, Merlin nunca le habló de sus poderes, cuando se enteraron le preguntó si haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, pero ella no quiso tratamiento, lo habían sabido muy tarde, ya nada podía salvarla.

−Estaré bien –habían sido sus últimas palabras para Merlin−, podré verlo. Esperaremos por ti, entonces estaremos los tres juntos de nuevo.

−Dile que aún pienso en él.

Si era cierto que existía un _más allá_ este le estaba negado a Merlin, nunca los vería por más que lo esperaran, quizá encontrarían a Arthur haciendo actos barbáricos por allá.

Ese día había estado pensando mucho en el rubio, le preocupaba seguir tan atado a él a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

−Arthur –el nombre aún lograba dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Oyó un ladrido que lo hizo detenerse de golpe, sintiendo la pequeña figura peluda chocar con su pierna.

−Amigo, no puedes venir conmigo –Merlin se agachó, tomando al cachorro con sus manos, quien lo mordió juguetonamente.

Buscó una placa, pero el perrito estaba tan sucio que tenía la apariencia de un callejero, aunque podía asegurar que se trataba de un perro de raza.

−Tienes que volver al parque.

Los ojos tristes del cachorro lo hicieron morder su labio.

−No me puedo quedar contigo –miró al cachorro a los ojos, tratando de hacérselo entender, el perrito aprovechó para lamer su nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír…

−Estaremos en problemas si alguien nos descubre –Merlin entró al hotel con el cachorro escondido en la mochila, estaba por llegar al elevador cuando vio al gerente dirigirse a él, obviamente para tomar el mismo elevador.

El mago adoraba el precioso jarrón de cristal que adornaba el vestíbulo del hotel como una estrella, pero era el jarrón o él y el cachorro, por lo que tuvo que desempolvar uno de sus casi olvidado hechizos, murmurando hizo explotar el jarrón, todos voltearon, lo que aprovechó para subir al elevador sin que nadie lo viera.

−Estuvimos cerca –comentó cuando en el elevador el cachorro asomó su cabeza.

Hacer magia seguía siendo divertido. Sentía esa agradable calidez recorrerlo por el cuerpo. Saliendo del elevador corrió a su habitación.

−Antes que nada probemos un baño…

El dorado cachorro corría haciendo un caos frente al pelinegro, que se esforzaba por tratar de poner de nuevo todo en orden.

−Eres como Arthur –comentó con una sonrisa mientras recogía la habitación.

El cachorro trataba de recorrer toda la habitación, desordenando todo mientras huía de Merlin, quien corría detrás de él. El joven mago no pudo evitar recordar la época en la que pasaba su tiempo persiguiendo al rey de Camelot y arreglando sus desastres. Se dejó caer en la alfombra, cansado de perseguir al pequeño perro ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía viviendo en el hotel? ¿Algunos meses quizá? No había hecho ejercicio en condiciones, por lo que se agotaba bastante rápido.

−Arthur se burlaría de mí –el cachorro llegó corriendo cuando lo escuchó nombrar al rey−, seguro se burlará como loco si al volver me encuentra gordo –esa última frase logró que los ojos del pelinegro se humedecieran.

El perrito lo miró con curiosidad.

−Lo siento –le comentó Merlin−, me recuerdas a mi amigo Arthur.

Cuando mencionó el nombre el perrito ladró emocionado.

−Te gusta ese nombre, ¿no? –el mago lo abrazó− Arthur, es un buen nombre para ti, ya que te diré que eres tan guapo como el rey de Camelot.

···75 años atrás···

Despertó pensando en Arthur, después se dio cuenta que lo aquello que lo despertó fue el sonido de una bala a la distancia, en esos días no era extraño, le parecía increíble que se estuviera desarrollando otra guerra ¿acaso la raza humana no había aprendido nada de la guerra anterior?

"Melin"

La voz de Arthur seguía resonando en su cabeza, era realmente sorprendente que a pesar de la cantidad de años pudiera recordarla con tal claridad, no dudaría si escuchara su voz, mientras que la voz de todos los demás había ido diluyéndose con el tiempo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su voz sonó con tal fuerza? ¿70 años atrás? Aquella vez en que olvidó quien era y su mente utilizó el recuerdo del rey de Camelot para traerlo de vuelta.

"Merlin"

El pelinegro suspiró, frente a él, gracias a la magia, apareció el rey de Camelot o al menos una figura transparente que podía pasar como un fantasma.

−Es impresionante lo que la mente puede hacer para evitar la muerte.

−Eres un completo idiota, Merlin –el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír, el gesto enojado no arruinaba el atractivo rostro de Arthur.

Merlin estaba cansado, habían sido muchos años de esperar, ya había tenido suficiente ¿Qué caso tenía seguir? Años atrás, casi 90, si su mente no fallaba, había decidido que había esperado mucho sin ningún motivo, por lo que pensó que ya había sido demasiado y decidió morir, algo que su cuerpo, mente, magia, o lo que fuera, se negó a aceptar, así que cuando su anciano cuerpo "murió" lo que realmente sucedió fue que se volvió un bebé olvidando su nombre, todo y a todos lo que alguna vez conoció.

−Merlin.

Esta vez se había decidido por un método más efectivo, las bombas caerían por la noche. Miró su reloj, pasaba de medio día

−Tienes 8 horas− fue la respuesta del pelinegro al llamado de la figura fantasmal−, si logras convencerme en ese tiempo iré al refugio y me olvidaré de esto.

−Mi simple presencia debería de ser suficiente.

−No eres tan atractivo.

El rubio sonrió.

−¡Vamos! Es claro que lo piensas, ya que no me refería a eso; hablaba que tú mismo no quieres morir, ya que me has traído aquí.

−¿Traído? No eres Arthur, eres sólo un montón de recuerdos que cree tener vida.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

−¿Qué es una vida sino un montón de recuerdos?

−Y además te crees sabio, Arthur nunca lo fue.

−Fui un gran rey, por supuesto que era sabio.

Sus comentarios terminaron diluyendo su mal humor, haciéndolo reír.

−Te escucho, convénceme.

−No, tengo hambre.

−No puedes comer.

−Podría intentarlo.

Merlin terminó comiendo solo, Arthur solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana ignorando el plato frente a él que le había exigido al mago.

−Es bonito –comentó distraído.

−Antes, cuando no había guerra, era hermoso.

−La guerra no durará para siempre.

−No, pero después habrá más, el ser humano no aprende.

−No digas "humanos", tú también lo eres.

−No conozco a ningún humano que haya vivido más de mil años.

−Yo sí− ante la mirada interrogante del pelinegro, continuó−, tú.

Melin solo sonrió.

Esa imitación de Arthur resultaba tan irritante como el real. "Encantador" resonó esa vocecilla en su cabeza, aquella que solía susurrarle cosas tontas en relación al rey de Camelot cuando este aún vivía.

−Siempre te gusté ¿no?–comentó el rubio de pronto, posiblemente sabiendo lo que pensaba.

−No realmente, la mayor parte del tiempo me resultaste irritante y malagradecido.

−Pero siempre te mantuviste a mi lado –fue su acertada respuesta con una sonrisa.

−Alguien tenía que salvar tu pellejo –Merlin pasó una mano por su cabello, era obvio que necesitaba un corte, no se había preocupado por su apariencia desde que a guerra había comenzado y en cuanto a la comida siempre podría hacer trampa para que una ración, que normalmente duraba un par de días, a él le sirviera un par de meses gracias a la magia.

Sintió en su mejilla la sensación de un viento frío, Arthur le tocaba con su mano.

−Luces diferente –esas palabras significaron un dolor en su pecho.

−He crecido y envejecido, lo he hecho… −no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro− demasiadas veces.

−Quisiera ser menos etéreo.

−No, gracias –fue la respuesta del pelinegro a tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa− ya es demasiado perturbador que tengas esa forma.

−Vamos, Merlin, me gustaría tocarme.

−Molestarme, querrás decir.

El mago se dirigió a la cama, era claro que no podía salir a la calle, no era una buena época para que creyeran a uno loco por hablar solo.

−¿Has visto mucho? –lo oyó preguntar cuando se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda.

−Demasiado.

−Cuéntame.

−Lo sabes.

−Quiero oírlo de ti –Merlin volteó a verlo, viéndolo vagar por la habitación, mirando todo como si las cosas fueran nuevas para él.

−Fui a América cuando la descubrieron, fue el viaje más horrible de mi vida, pero el destino… los lugares que vi fueron como un sueño− la sonrisa de Arthur cuando lo miró era tan radiante como sus recuerdos.

−Cuéntame más –Merlin le dio la espalda, no queriendo ver su rostro mientras seguía hablando.

−Tu vida ha sido maravillosa –rompió su silencio Arthur después de escuchar al mago hablando por algunas horas−, pero el mundo es muy grande, aún te queda mucho por ver.

−Estoy cansado.

−Yo quería ver más –el tono de voz sonó triste.

−¿Qué más querías ver? Todo está en mi cabeza, puedes tomarlo.

−Sabes que no me refiero a eso –la mano sobre su cabeza lo hizo voltear a mirarlo, Arthur era ahora un ser físico, tanto como él.

−¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –el mago apartó la mano, la furia lo invadió− ¿Por qué te atreves a ser él?

−Tú lo quieres.

−¡No lo quiero!, me estás haciendo daño ¿no lo entiendes? –Melin lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, estrellando su espalda con fuerza contra la pared− ¿por qué te atreves a jugar con mis recuerdos de esta manera?

El rubio lució sorprendido, el mago no lo entendió hasta que el primer espasmo lo invadió, soltó a Arthur, no soporta ver su rostro y saber que no se trataba de él, sus pies no lo soportaron, cayendo de rodillas frente a ojiazul su llanto se volvió más sonoro.

−¿Por qué no me puedes dejar morir?

El rey de Camelot se hincó frente a él, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

−Si tú mueres ¿Quién esperará por mí?

Merlin no era capaz de parar de llorar.

−Te he esperado, Arthur, han pasado casi mil años, déjame parar.

−Sin ti me sentiré solo ¿Quién estará aquí para mí?

−No volverás.

Merlin sintió un beso en su frente, Arthur se puso de pie.

−Volveré, es un hecho, después de todo me estás esperando. Cuando vuelva espero que tengas la cortesía de no dudar de mi identidad.

El mago escuchó un grito en el exterior, Arthur ya no estaba, la noche había llegado, el grito volvió a sonar.

−¿Arthur?

Merlin corrió, bajando a saltos las escaleras, el grito se repitió y al caer una bomba se obligó a detenerse, sabía que no era su voz, pero quería creer que era él; una casa se había derrumbado, era el motivo de los gritos, el pelinegro utilizó magia, nada espectacular, lo suficiente para encontrarlo.

−¡Arthur! −por supuesto no era él, lo supo en cuanto vio su cabello castaño− ¿Estás bien?

Su pierna estaba rota.

−¿Llamas a alguien?

−Sí, lo siento, pensé que eras mi amigo.

−¿Lo buscarás?

−No, él… −Merlin lo ayudó a levantarse, pasando una mano por su cintura, mientras él pasaba una mano por su hombro− se fue.

−Lo lamento.

−No es lo que crees… él volverá, lo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Vamos, te llevaré al refugio.

··· El año de nuestro señor 18XX···

−James, cariño, no necesitas hacer tanto por mí.

−Es lo menos que puedo hacer –el pelinegro de ojos azules colocó la canasta sobre la mesa−, tú no deberías haber cuidado de mí y porque lo hiciste es que me encuentro con vida.

−Pero eras una cosita tan tierna, no entiendo como alguien no querría cuidarte.

−Mis padre no quisieron –su mirada triste hizo que la anciana mujer lo llamara a su lado, cuando el pelinegro se acercó lo tomó del rostro besando ambas mejillas.

−Ello seguro no te habría dejado, algo debió haberles pasado para que no pudieran tenerte con ellos.

El pelinegro sonrió y besó la frente de la mujer que había sido como una madre para él.

−Volveré en la tarde a traerles más comida, así que está bien si quieres compartir ésta con algunas amigas.

−En serio, cariño, no debes gastar dinero en mí, guárdalo para ti.

−Yo estoy bien –el joven de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente.

"Merlin"

Al oír el llamado el pelinegro volteó con rapidez a la puerta.

−¿Sucede algo?

−No –volteado con ella volvió a sonreír− debo irme.

Ese llamado se había vuelto algo natural en su vida, así como el joven rubio en sus sueños, era él quien lo llamaba, algunas veces parecía estar de buenas, otras molesto.

−Arthur –el nombre escapó acompañado de un suspiro, le gustaba decirlo, cada vez que lo hacía nuevos sueños relacionados con el joven lo visitaba cada noche; también al decirlo notaba como su poder se hacía más fuerte.

Era magia, no tenía otra manera de nombrarlo, había comenzado por pequeños detalles: cosas que sucedían como deseaba que lo hicieran, cuando llegaron los sueños sobre el joven llamado Arthur comenzó a controlarlos mejor.

El número de las puestas estaba siempre a su favor, y si bien eso le ayudaba a llevar alimento a su mesa y a la de Judy, también le habían costado unos buenos golpes por parte de malos perdedores.

Actualmente los sueños de Arthur eran constantes y él anhelaba ser ese Merlin que con tanto cariño solía llamar. El pelinegro se encontró deseando que los sueños fueran un poco más, que no fueran solo sueños y pudieran ser algo real.

−Arthur –como cada mañana, antes de salir a la calle, repitió el nombre pensando en el rubio y como siempre que lo hacía se sintió con el valor de enfrentar las heladas mañanas londinenses, por más oscuro que resultara el mundo...

"¡Salta, Merlin!"

"Cállate" no pudo evitar pensar el rubio al oír burla en el tono de Arthur.

Era una situación terrible, la idea no le había gustado desde un principio, pero pensó que con una gran apuesta podría olvidarse de esas pequeñas trampas. Pero exageró y llamó la atención, ahora tenía 15 minutos siendo perseguido por algunas personas que evidentemente no querían felicitarlo por su triunfo, saltó de un techo a otro, siendo niño se había dedicado a limpiar chimeneas (aún con la energética oposición de una más joven Judy) agradecía ahora conservar un poco de ese antiguo trabajo.

Escuchó una bala golpear cerca de él, sintió la tierra golpear su rostro.

"¡Merlin!"

En esta ocasión el tono de Arthur sonó alarmado.

−No soy Merlin –si iba a morir era un buen momento para hacérselo saber.

"Eres Merlin"

Le asustó, lo hubiera congelado de no ser porque aún huía de sus perseguidores, era la primera vez que esa voz tenía una respuesta para él, en el pasado habían sido solo fragmentos de sueños, una especie de recuerdos.

"Haz magia"

−Estoy enloqueciendo.

"Me lo mostraste el día que morí"

Sus palabras causaron un intenso dolor de cabeza, haciéndolo pisar mal, no pudo reprimir un grito cuando cayó, para su suerte una pila de basura amortiguó su caída.

"Tienes que levantarte y correr"

−Cállate –el olor a fruta podrida le trajo un recuerdo, haciendo más fuerte el dolor de cabeza.

Se levantó al escuchar el disparo cerca y verlos bajar desde el techo, corrió lo más que pudo, era su oportunidad.

"Merlin"

−No fuiste amable la primera vez –acaso no lo había dejado atado a un cepo−, no fuiste amable muchas veces.

Sus reclamos eran incorrectos, eran solo sueños, no podían ser recuerdos, él no era Merlin.

−No –acabó en un callejón sin salida.

−Se acabó el juego, chico tramposo.

No podía morir, si él moría quien cuidaría de Judy. Los vio apuntar sus armas, un gemido escapó de sus labios, sintió las lágrimas correr, en definitiva no quería morir.

"¡MERLIN!"

Fue un acto reflejo, levantó su mano frente a él, unas palabras en un idioma que no conocía salieron de sus labios. Fue magia, los hombres salieron volando en dirección contraria, como sí alguien los hubiera golpeado con fuerza. Caminó hacía ellos con seguridad, era como si fuera una nueva persona, alguien que sabía que no debía de tener miedo a nada.

−Adiós –una nueva frase salió de sus labios.

"¿Los mataste?" Arthur sonó preocupado mientras se alejaba.

−No seas tonto, solo borré su memoria.

"¿Sabes hacer eso?"

−Lo aprendí…

El dolor de cabeza se volvió más intenso, un grito escapó de su boca llevó sus manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas, dolía, todos los recuerdos volvían, casi mil años acumulados, debía estar muerto, la última vez había decidido morir, justo como él lo había hecho.

−¿Arthur? – lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Por supuesto que no podía responderle, después de todo, Arthur Pendragon, rey de Camelot había muerto siglos atrás en sus brazos.

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Mil gracias por el gran apoyo a este fic, me alegró la vida que fuera de su agrado, en enero volveré a trabajarlo de manera constante con la firme intención de acabarlo. Que pasen un buen fin de año y disfruten las fiestas en compañía de los que más quieran.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, nos leemos pronto.**


	9. No es él

**Perdón por mi larga ausencia, el mundo real me ha solicitado mucho últimamente. Espero ya tener tiempo de ponerme al corriente con todo. Muchas gracias a MyMindPalace221 y a Yesenia Alvarado por el comentario, que alegría que les gustara el capítulo.**

 **Merlin no me pertenece y no gano nada con este fic (económicamente hablando, claro está)**

Arthur volvió después de tres semanas al departamento de Merlin, encontró la luz de la habitación del mago encendida por lo que fue el primer lugar al que se dirigió. Se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro en la cama, Merlin estaba herido y sus azules ojos lucían como si estuviera ido, sonrió al verlo acercarse a la cama.

−¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La respuesta del pelinegro fue regalarle una sonrisa.

−Arthur –el tono dulce era extraño acompañado de su nombre.

Cuando Arthur estuvo cerca el mago se hincó en la cama y para sorpresa del rey de Camelot pasó sus brazos por su cuello comenzando a besarlo, sorprendido el rubio fue incapaz de reaccionar al beso. Sin decir nada Merlin quedó inconsciente en sus brazos.

···

Merlin despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, pero lo que realmente fue una novedad fue encontrar al rubio durmiendo a su lado. Estaba tratando de decidir si despertarlo o no cuando el rubio abrió sus ojos.

−¿Qué te sucedió? –fue lo primero que preguntó, el pelinegro podía jurar que se sonrojó cuando lo miró.

−No estoy seguro –fue su sincera respuesta.

−¿Estabas ebrio?

−No – Merlin se sentó en la cama−, sabes, el cerebro humano solo admite una cierta cantidad de información, cada cierto tiempo necesito "desconectar" mi cerebro para permitirle borrar cosas innecesarias, soy incapaz de recordar que sucede o reconocer a alguien cuando me encuentro así.

−¿Por lo tanto serías incapaz de reconocerme?

−¿Hice algo extraño? –Merlin se levantó de la cama, mostrando dolor en su rostro al agacharse a buscar algo bajo la cama.

−Me llamaste por mi nombre.

−¿Lo hice? Eso es imposible ¿estás seguro?

−Bastante.

−Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido –el mago volvió a la cama sacando cosas para curar sus heridas, el rubio se apuró a ayudarlo.

−¿Por qué?

−Por ejemplo, para recordar conversaciones del pasado necesito olvidar la voz de la persona con quien hablé, pero en tu caso nunca he sido capaz de olvidar nada, sin ser consiente me he empeñado de conservar todo lo referente a ti.

−Por lo…

−Olvídalo, soy incapaz de explicarlo. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

−Bien

−¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? Querías tanto trabajar y me he esforzado por conseguirte un trabajo para que me digas que solo está bien.

Arthur comenzó a limpiar las heridas del mago, quería saber más, específicamente deseaba una explicación a ese beso que había recibido, pero era algo que no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente a Merlin.

−Te he extrañado –se sinceró mirándolo a los ojos.

El pelinegro sonrió, lo que ocasionó que un suspiro escapara de los labios del rubio, había extrañado tanto esa sonrisa que las tres semanas que pasó lejos le resultaron eternas.

−Yo también lo hice.

−Merlin, te amo.

Como había sucedido antes de irse, el pelinegro ya no tenía la divertida reacción de entrar en pánico o quebrar cosas por su confesión, sino que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de tristeza, esa reacción había comenzado un mes atrás, Arthur no había podido evitar sentirse alegre cuando su mago respondió con una sonrisa a su declaración, pero un día esa sonrisa comenzó a verse triste, logrando con eso que la confianza del rey terminara flaqueando.

−Vayamos a comer algo –fue la respuesta de Merlín cuando el rubio acabó con sus heridas.

···

−¿Y cómo fue el campamento?

−Muy aburrido, esos chicos no tienen condición, en Camelot nunca hubiera permitido algo así.

Merlín rió alegre.

−Por favor, dime que no te excediste con ellos.

−¡Fui un blando, Merlin! Puede escuchar a mi padre maldiciéndome del más allá.

Merlin no lo dudó, no creía que el gran Uther Pendragon aprobara el hecho de que su hijo fuera instructor de esgrima de simples plebeyos.

−Al menos no todos tus alumnos son plebeyos ¿no?

−Los hijos de nobles son lo peor –Arthur agitó su cuchara enojado− en mis tiempos los nobles no eran tan insoportables.

−Pues…

−No te atrevas a decir nada, Merlin.

−Es lo que sucede cuando trabajas, te arriesgas a tratar con gente que no te agrada.

−¿Estás enfermo?

−No, ¿por qué?

−Te veo más delgado.

−No creo estarlo –el pelinegro se levantó a recoger los platos, cuando estuvo al lado del rubio el exrey de Camelot lo tomó por la cintura− ¡¿Arthur?!

−Lo estás, tu pantalón te viene flojo –Arthur logró meter varios dedos en la pretina de su pantalón.

−Siempre me ha quedado así –se defendió dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

−Estás más delgado –insistió de nuevo el joven Pendragon.

−Arthur, para –Merlin sintió como metió sus manos bajo su camisa, recorriendo con una mano sus costillas.

−Puedo sentir con claridad tus costillas.

−¡Bien! Perdí el apetito unos días, pero ya me encuentro mejor –respondió enojado el pelinegro, Arthur se levantó, sin sacar su mano bajo la camisa del mago lo rodeó por la cintura.

−Merlin –el tono con que susurró su nombre hizo que la piel del pelinegro se erizara.

El último Pendragon ocultó su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, aspirando con fuerza, logrando que los pies de Melin fueran incapaces de soportar su peso.

−Tu broma se está saliendo de control –comentó molesto el mago.

−No es una broma –respondió en voz baja− ¿cuántas veces te he dicho ya que te amo? Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber que no es una broma.

−No me amas –el pelinegro se las arregló para alejarlo−, solo eres demasiado terco para entenderlo, yo no soy Merlin al que conociste, han pasado mil años, no puedo ser él.

−Eres un completo idiota, Merlin –Arthur lo tomó por sorpresa, pasando su mano por su cuello lo atrajo, besándolo bruscamente.

Merlin conocía el sabor y la sensación de esos labios, lo cual era imposible, ya que él nunca había besado a Arthur. Aun cuando sentía que no quería apartarse logró alejar una vez más a Arthur.

−Es por eso que has estado sonriendo con tanta tristeza, ¿qué importa si no eres el Merlin que conocí? ¿Si han pasado mil años? –el que alguna vez fuera rey de Camelot se le veía furioso− Me da igual, te amé entonces y te amo ahora, siempre serás Merlin para mí ¿entiendes eso?

−No eres Arthur –el mago se sintió asustado de pronto−, Arthur nunca me amó, no de la manera en que dices amarme –sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, había estado tan feliz por su vuelta que nunca se le ocurrió que el Arthur Pendragon que se encontraba frente a él no era su amigo de hace tiempo.

¿Qué su magia no había jugado así con él en el pasado? Más de una vez se había encontrado con un Arthur falso, ¿por qué no pensó que esa ocasión sería igual?

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	10. Él

**Que pena, más de un año sin actualizar. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, me fui a tope con la historia yyyyyyyy... Me atoré, me emocioné escribiendo y resulta que me perdí en la historia, no tenía la menor idea como seguirlo, he estado pensando y pensando y pensando, hasta que por inspiración divina llegó la continuación a mi cabeza. Espero que les guste el capítulo, ¡Traigo intriga! Muajajajajaja. Prometo aplicarme ahora que tendo idea de nuevo a donde voy. Gracias a Faig2 que tuvo fe en enviarme un review el mes pasado, persona con esperanzas que me dan animos.**

 **He aquí la continuación...**

Arthur lo había golpeado; no con todas sus fuerzas, por supuesto, pero lo suficiente para hacer caer a Merlin. Tampoco le gustaría admitirlo, pero gritó al tiempo que tomaba la maleta que no había alcanzado a vaciar. Estaba furioso, Merlin dudando de su propia existencia, él, quien creía que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

−¡No volveré hasta que estés listo para disculparte! –había gritado antes de azotar la puerta al salir.

Un mes después se encontraban con los arrepentimientos que había acumulado a lo largo de los días pasados y sin poder comunicarse con el mago. Más que por intentos debido a su orgullo, seguía esperando que él se comunicara para disculparse y cada día que pasaba le parecía más tonto su empeño en esperar la llamada.

−Buen día –la directora lo encontró de pie frente al cuadro de los fundadores de la enorme escuela en que trabajaba.

Arthur solía detenerse frente al cuadro de los fundadores, cada día un minuto más que el anterior.

−Buen día –se vio obligado a apartar la vista para mirar a la mujer que lo saludaba.

−Es impresionante el parecido físico, ¿no es verdad? –La mujer le sonrió para después mirar la pintura que Arthur había mirado−, su amigo, el que lo ha recomendado, es idéntico a su tatarabuelo, me sorprendió cuando lo vi, casi como si hubiera escapado del cuadro.

Arthur rió, la mujer no podía saber que la persona que había sido retratada se trataba del mismo joven que lo había recomendado. La mujer se despidió después de unas pocas palabras relacionadas con el trabajo. Arthur volvió la vista al cuadro, habían pasado dos siglos desde que había sido pintado y el Merlin que se encontraba ahí parecía más mayor que actualmente. Su mago había sonreído con tristeza cuando lo vio: "En aquel tiempo ellos fueron muy amables conmigo" había comentado respecto a los hombres ancianos que aparecían con él en el cuadro.

Suspiró sonoramente. Tenía una hora libre por lo que se dirigió a prisa a su habitación para buscar su celular, de repente escuchar la voz de Merlin se volvió lo más necesario para su vida.

···

Merlin miró los altos edificio, sacudiendo nerviosamente la tarjeta que tenía en su mano. Cinco años había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, por lo que le sorprendió encontrar el camino, se dirigió al elevador ante el que se vio obligado a pasar la tarjeta. Soltó la respiración, que sin darse cuenta había contenido, cuando la tarjeta fue aceptada, no era necesario marcar el número del piso ya que lo llevaría automáticamente, a ese piso solo era posible acceder con la tarjeta. Le resultó imposible reconocer al joven en el reflejo frente a él, no por hubiera cambiado apariencia con magia sino debido al elegante traje que usaba y el cambio de peinado en su cabello, se sonrió, con esa sonrisa ensayada años atrás para parecer seductora y que con el pasar del tiempo había enterrado en lo más profundo del baúl que eran los años acumulado en su vida. Se obligó a aspirar profundamente cuando el elevador anunció su llegada, hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan nervioso.

La música y la oscuridad lo tomaron por sorpresa, el lugar era prácticamente el mismo que había abandonado años atrás, cortinas ocultando los privados, jóvenes hermosos caminando en silencio con las bebidas sobre charolas doradas.

−¡Por dios! –la voz lo hizo voltear y los ojos verdes más bellos que había visto en siglos lo miraban con sorpresa−, no has cambiado absolutamente nada en 5 años.

La sonrisa que Merlin había practicado desapareció para dar paso a una real.

El cabello rojo estaba más largo, era más mayor, 23 años tenía ahora si no recordaba mal, seguía siendo joven y lo más hermoso que Merlin había visto en su vida.

−Tú sigues siendo la persona más bella que ha vivido en los últimos mil años.

El chico sonrió, usaba un traje negro que hacía resaltar su increíblemente blanca piel. Merlin solía pensar que a ese joven le prohibían salir para evitar que cualquier rayo de sol dañara su piel.

−Siempre lo dices con tal seguridad me haces creer que hablas en serio –como recompensa por sus palabras el pelinegro había obtenido una sonrisa que lo hizo suspirar

El pelirrojo camino hacia él, pasando los brazos por su cuello acortó la distancia, besando los labios del mago quien correspondió con avaricia abriendo su boca para permitir que la lengua del contario jugara con la suya, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura del joven.

···

−Cuando te di la dirección de mi casa no era para recibir rosas anónimas cada año.

−¿No eres persona de rosas? –preguntó al tiempo que llevaba la bebida a su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

−Sabes que no es por eso, todos los arreglos fueron preciosos, pero…

−¿Cómo has estado? –le interrumpió el pelinegro.

El joven pelirrojo suspiró, mostrando tristeza en su rostro.

−Al parecer no tan bien como tú –el joven acercó su mano al rostro del mago, se detuvo a unos milímetros de tocarle− ¿eres real?

Merlin rió, moviendo su rostro tuvo contacto con los pálidos dedos.

−¿Qué te parece? Te prometí que vendría a verte cuando estuviera de nuevo en América ¿no es verdad?

−Lo dijiste –el joven acarició con dulzura la mejilla−, pero nunca creí que lo harías, es decir… yo…

El mago giró hacia él, tomando el rostro en sus manos le beso con lentitud, sintiendo un suspiro escapar de sus labios. Merlin sabía lo que quería, lo que intentaba decir. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, él lo sabía, estaba siendo cruel con él. Movió con lentitud una mano a su cuello, mientras que la otra bajaba a su cintura, atrayéndolo a él, haciendo que quedara de pie entre sus piernas. Era cruel porque sabía lo que el chico quería y no era capaz de cumplírselo. Sintió las manos rodear su cuello, por lo que colocó sus dos manos en las delgadas caderas. No pudo evitar un suspiro cuando las bocas se separaron ligeramente para tomar aire. Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido siglos atrás… Lo más hermoso que Merlin había visto y ahora ya no podía tenerlo, sabía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a una pérdida más, era su miedo lo único que no le permitía amarlo: no podía verlo morir, no podría pasar por eso a pesar de que sabía que era amado. No podía permitirse amarlo, así como no podía amar a Arthur por la misma razón.

−¿Sucede algo? –los ojos verdes que siempre robaban su aliento se clavaron en él.

−Te hice algo horrible –el pelinegro lo atrajo a él, ocultando su rostro en su cuello−, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, no debí haberte enviado las rosas, no debí haber vuelto egoístamente. Debí haberte dejado que me olvidaras. Lo siento tanto.

El joven lo sujetó de su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. El mago temió ver desprecio en él, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios.

−No hiciste algo horrible, fuiste sincero cuando me declaré, no me dijiste que me amabas solo para que siguiera durmiendo contigo. Es verdad que la primera vez tiré tus rosas, pero terminé volviéndolas a recoger, estaba molesto, pero pensabas en mí, con el tiempo se volvió suficiente; ahora has vuelto, no me importa que no sea por mí, viniste a verme, tal como prometiste.

Merlin volvió a besarlo, no podía decirle que había viajado miles de kilómetros solo por él, no volvería a ser tan cruel, ya era demasiado haber vuelto… pero necesitaba tanto verlo.

 **Lamento no hacerlo más largo, pero ya ven que por costumbre es de tres partes, prometo no tardar un año en actualizar.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, gracias por leer.**


End file.
